


Woe unto world's end

by starlightwalking



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, Oath of Fëanor, Ælfwine was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Lucy glared at Lockwood, anger and disbelief warring across her face. “Did we just summon the ghost of an elf?”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Woe unto world's end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonrunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/gifts).



> This is a repost from my Hobbit/LOTR drabble collection; I'm moving my Silm stuff out of that fic. I will also be reposting the comments from those chapters so I can preserve them.
> 
> Prompted from one of those "give me sentence and I'll write the next few lines" memes.  
> Title from the Oath of Fëanor.
> 
> Dear Silm fans: This is kind of weird! Lockwood & Co is a book series about kids who fight ghosts. The premise for this little drabble is basically that the Feanorians are bound to (Middle-)earth by their Oath and can't "move on" to the other side, and now in modern(ish) times Lockwood & Co have run across their ghosts, specifically the ghost of Maedhros in this snippet.
> 
> Dear L&C fans: Maedhros is an important elf from the First Age of Middle-earth, who along with his family swore a Very Serious Oath that damned their souls to never be at rest (well, that's subject to interpretation, but go with it) unless it was fulfilled. Shockingly, it was not (again subject to interpretation, but you get the gist).
> 
> I have nooo idea what a longer plot for this snippet would involve...but it was fun to write!

Lucy glared at Lockwood, anger and disbelief warring across her face. “Did we just summon the ghost of an elf?”

Lockwood glanced between her and the spectral figure wavering in front of them. It was tall and lithe, with pointed ears, wearing a charred cloak. It had one arm ending in a bloody stub, and another one burned beyond recognition, its scorched fingers curled in the echo of a grasp on an invisible object. Even as a Visitor, its eyes possessed a peculiar look of wisdom; but, being a Visitor, that look was tinged with otherworldly malice.

“This is…unusual,” Lockwood said, holding his rapier at the ready. “George, have you ever heard of anything like—”

He was cut off as the elf ghost raised its burned hand and a wave of spectral energy pushed them all back. Lucy seemed particularly affected: she cried out and clutched her own hand.

Lockwood rushed to her side as Holly and George leaped forward to ward off the ghost. “Luce? Are you alright?”

She shuddered, clutching her hand. “It…He’s lost something…”

“What did he say?” Lockwood urged. He was worried beyond belief about Lucy’s condition, but in that moment information was imperative.

Lucy looked up, and the horror in her eyes was beyond anything Lockwood had ever seen before, even in all their years of agency work.

“ _I_ _cannot escape it_ ,” she whispered. “That’s what he said. _I cannot escape my oath._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/165745849322/first-sentence-of-a-fic-this-is-really-weird).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
